A swirl in the sand
by Radical Edward5
Summary: In anchient egypt Introduces a new charater, Yamu. I decided to go with R due to future rape and yaoi Y/Y S/J B/R


Hi!It is I, Radical Edward! Before I write this story I want to warn you, There will be yaoi! Which means male/male love maybe even sex, there will also be strait love. I also have a new charater who I made up, her name is Yamu. couples will be (S/J Y/Y Yamu/Bakura B/R M/A M/R they might change alittle. Anyway Enjoy!!!!^^ "" this means talking ** this means thinking  
  
disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.... though one day when I rule the world, I will....umm.. *cough* enjoy  
  
  
  
*A Swirl in the Sand*  
  
It was a dark time in the history of Egypt. The world was in chaos even though everyone tried to go on with their daily lives. Crime was high, and half if egypt was after Bakura, the famous grave robber, the pharoh had much stress. Pharoh Yami, the most powerful man in Egypt couldn't control his own people. Though through this hard time Yami found confort in playing games with his friend Jono and high priest Setto. "Ha! I win again Jono!" Jono cursed under his breath, "you always win Yami! Don't you ever get tired of playing all the time? If you haven't noticed Egypt isn't exactly in the best of shape!" Jono paused, he shouldn't have said that. Yami hated the thought of Egypt in such bad shape. Yami glared at his friend from accross the table he was silent, eeriely silent. "Umm. look...Yami. ...I'm sorry..." Jono tried to make it up to his friend. Yami sighed, "It's o.k Jono....It's the truth, I haven't been a very good pharoh lately." He looked up, "Jono, somethings....somethings......." he blushed slightly "....missing....." Jono stared at him "what do you mean by that?" Yami stared at Jono, "I...really...don't know...." Yami said "but I hope I find out soon." "Pharoh Yami, you have a visitor" a voice said. Yami looked up. "oh, good day Setto, what's this about a visitor?" Setto looked up from where he was bowing. "A young woman sir." Yami raised and eyebrow. "tell her I'll be right there, you are dismissed Setto." Setto bowed agian and left the room. "Well, Jono I must go attend to matters, please come by later to play a game." Yami said as he got up and slowly walked out the door. *who could be coming to vist me? A girl? The only girls I know are Anzu and Mai...* Yami pushed open the doors to the throne room where he met with all his visitors. In the room was setto standing next to his throne and, the most beautiful girl Yami had ever seen. She had long, blonde hair that cascaded off her slender shoulders and to the middle of her back. She had big, violet eyes, fair skin, and a body to die for. She was long,slender and had ample breasts, she was wearing a flowy, sheer dress which showed off her legs. On her head she wore a sparkeling gold head dress with jewls encrusted in it. She bowed. "Good day dear pharoh, I am Yamu, a priestess, I have come to ask for a job." Yami could only stare. "Perhaps your high priest could use some help?" Yamu pressed anxiously. Yami looked at her "umm... I....." he couldn't find words. "Well, I've never had a priestess before but I guess there's a first time for everything...." Yami stared as Yamu began to smile,she had a pretty smile, like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day. "Thank you Pharoh Yami! I am forever in you debt!!" Yamu bowed agian and ran out of the room. " She's quite pretty eh?" Setto said once yamu had left. " She's o.k.... are you interested Setto?" Setto shook his head, " have my eyes on another," he said and he too exited the room, leaving Yami alone to think. *Hmm... I've never really been into women, they always are annoying and get in the way.... but this Yamu...she seems....different..* He shook his head, *Maybe I'm thinking too much....* he got up and walked to his room. ~This is where a point of view change will occur, I will use them frequently now~ Yamu's POV  
  
I steped into the room that the kind pharoh gave me to sleep in. It was lovely with a big bed, vainaty set, and silk. I sat down on the bed. I had never been in a palace before and was really amazed at the size. There was a light knock on the door, I paused. Then went to go answer it. It was a servent. "Good evening ma'am," She bowed. "I'm Mai, I will be your personal servent, miss Yamu." Yamu looked at the girl. She was pretty, that was for sure.... "Hello Mai, nice to meet you." Mai smiled, " The pharoh wishes to see you," Mai said. "Please follow me.." Mai began to walk away, Yamu followed through a maze of hallways to a door. "Here is where I must leave you," Mai whispered and silently sliped away. Yamu took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
* O.k what do y'all think?? REVIEW ME AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!!!*  
  
love, Ed 


End file.
